Asura
Asura is the tentaive name for the Raid Boss that governed the Tombstone floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and fought with Ainz Ooal Gown during their raid to conquer the dudgeon. Appearance The boss resembles a wrathful Nio statue of the fallen divinity "Asura". It stood five meters tall, with six armors, and his body is covered by an exquisite armor. On every one of his arms, he held a different weapon: a sword, an axe, a spear, a club and bow & arrow on the last two. Background Asura was one of the five rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick that Ainz Ooal Gown had to beat to acquire control of the base dudgeon. By the game speech, he along with the other bosses were under bidings that are released when players challenged them, with everyone of them become stronger by their order of release. Chronology Ovelord Prologue Arc (2nd Part) When Ainz Ooal Gown arrived to the entry of the first floor of Nazarick, his voice along with the voices of other four rulers and the Lord of Helheim issued a challenge to the players invading their dudgeon, stating that if they wanted to obtain control of the The Great Tomb they have to defeat them. Abilities & Powers Asura was a "special ability" type Boss, possessing unique skills and spells that the players of YGGDRASIL weren´t able to access. As the last of the bosses released from their seal, he was the strongest of the rulers that Ainz Ooal Gown had to beat to claim Nazarick. He boosted great power, resistance, life and defense. Everyone of their melee weapons had an elemental attribute that release powerful attacks. Active * Solar Flare: From its flaming sword, the boss generate a burst of fire targeting one enemy. The fire rises around the player ascending as a flame’s pilar. * Neptune Lightstorm: A super move activated from its cold axe. The atack generate a bluish white orb of energy over the boss head that release light beams over all the field. The attack generated cold elemental damage and put under a deffub of Slow at the hit targets. * Venus Moonson: Using his gigantic club, the boss summon heavy clouds that released acid rain over its enemies * Jupiter Tempest: Using his eletric lance, the boss release great strikes of lightning across the floor of its coliseum. * Great Ore of Mercury: After used this buff resistance spell on himself, the boss reduced the DPS (Damage Per Second) that Warrior Takemikazuchi could inflcit upon him to 1/10 of the previous amount. * Lunar Sword: Release slashing shockwaves that tore thorught the air, striking sky and ground. * Saturn Meteor: The boss fired its arrow to the sky creating a black hole, from there a masive storm of meterors descend over the field. * Summon Prime Elementals: After taking enough damage, Asura throw to the sky their five weapons and call four level 87 Primal Elementals (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind) and a level 90 Primal Star Elemental. Trivia * Bukubukuchagama noted that some of its pattern's attacks were similar to the Meteoric Turtle, a raid boss that the former clan defeated before. Quotes Category:Monsters Category:NPCs Category:Bosses